1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the reduction of noise generated by turbines.
2. Background Art
Gas powered engines, such as microturbines, are used in many applications, including power generation. For example, such engines may be used to generate electricity for buildings. However, during operation, such engines may generate noise. For example, during normal operation, a turbine of a microturbine can generate a moderate amount of noise. During shutdown, a turbine may emit a loud “screech” type sound. When installed in public (e.g., urban) locations, the generated noise may be undesirable. Regulations may even exist for limiting generated noise in some localities.
Thus, what is needed are ways of reducing noise generated by engines, such as microturbines.